1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for bags, and particularly to a holder for bags such as leaves, garden waste, or trash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of holders have been proposed for holding open a bag to facilitate filling. Somewhat similar bag holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,653,393 3,905,406 and 4,783,031 in that they include a rectangular frame and four depending legs. However, such bags have been found not to be entirely satisfactory in terms of ease of insertion into the bag and moreover do not provide for shaping of the bag to improve rigidity, as does the present invention.